System monitoring tools are used to identify and diagnose performance issues during the development and operation of computer systems and software applications. These tools may acquire operational data from one or more computer systems via log files, telemetry, etc. and present the operational data to a user for analysis. Modem monitoring tools employ user interfaces designed for monitoring large-scale operational data generated by, for example, cloud-based system deployments.
A user interface of a system monitoring tool may display values of performance metrics (e.g., operation duration, processor usage, etc.) which may be indicative of system performance. These values may be displayed with respect to time or within histograms which indicate the frequency with which particular metric values occur. Conventional monitoring tools do not provide efficient mechanisms for concurrently viewing and manipulating time and frequency-based visualizations of metric values. Moreover, conventional tools fail to efficiently correlate particular metric value instances with specific system events, and to identify such correlations within a visualization. These shortcomings may hinder the identification and diagnosis of computing system performance issues.